


Short One Shots Vol. 2

by the_og_straya



Series: Short One Shots [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also I don’t know how to kiss, Angst, As in there’s no Civil War, Because it’s me we’re talking about, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes’ Birthday, But kisses happen, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Comfort, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For zacharypay_Alisa1, Fred Astaire - Freeform, Friends to family, Gender Confusion, Gender Identity, Heckton of Fluff, High Places, I don’t know how to sex because I am ace, IN DETAIL, Implied though - Freeform, M/M, Mildly steamy????, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, No Dysphoria, Nonbinary Character, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attack, Post-Mission, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fill, Russian, Slow Dancing, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, gender crisis, nothing is explicitly said, spiders being friends, why isn’t that a tag already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_og_straya/pseuds/the_og_straya
Summary: Hey y’all! As I said earlier this is my Short One Shots Vol. 2!Chapter four has been posted as of 1/18/21, and I’m still open to new prompts!
Relationships: Avengers Team & James "Bucky" Barnes, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: Short One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093439
Comments: 84
Kudos: 54





	1. Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to New Yorker girl for the prompt: In my personal headcanon both peter and Natasha like to be up in higher places so the two have gotten a habit of meeting eachother and just talking(mostly peter). And if Peter falls asleep Natasha gives him a piggyback ride from where they were. If you’re one of the other residents you have to look to see if one of the spiders are somewhere near you. As both of them have gotten into some dangerous spots. So to combat this tony makes the two of them a room with trees, jungle gym, and all sorts of hidey holes.
> 
> I can’t promise I delivered exactly, but I had fun and I hope you like it! ❤️

“Hello, _malenkey pauk_ ,” Natasha said, sitting down on the beam next to Peter.

“What’s that mean?”

“Little spider,” she teased, grinning at him.

He grinned back and pulled his phone out for a second before putting it away and replying, “Hello, _mama pauk_.”

“Very good,” she chuckled. “What brings you up here?”

He shrugged. “I like it up here. It’s quiet, and I can see everything.”

“Exactly why I like it,” she agreed quietly, easily shifting to barely lean her weight on him as they watched the room.

“Parker!” Tony called, and Peter grinned as he stood.

“Duty calls.” With that he fell, catching himself at the last second and effortlessly landing on his feet in front of Tony. “Hey. Lab time?”

“You know it, kiddo.”

Natasha smiled as they walked off. Tony might be the kid’s favorite for now, but she had a feeling she was a close second.

* * *

The next time she and Peter met up high, it was one of the days where she typically didn’t let anyone get close. It must’ve shown on her face some, because Peter hesitated. “Sorry, do you want me to go?”

She forced a half-smile on her face. “No, it’s alright.”

“Bad day?” He sat next to her, leaning his legs against hers. “I know about those.”

“ _Blagodaryu vas_ ,” she whispered, smile turning less acidic and more genuine when he tilted his head at her. “Thank you.”

He grinned and pulled his phone out, and her smile grew again, knowing what he was doing. “ _Pozhaluysta_.”

They smiled at each other before falling silent, watching the room, just as they had the first time.

Unlike the first time, Tony didn’t come in, demanding Peter’s presence in the lab.

Unlike the first time, Peter broke the silence. He stood and offered her a hand up. “Come on.”

She looked at him curiously before taking his hand. “Where are we going?”

“My favorite spot.” They fell silent again, hands still twined, as Peter led her through the rooms and then up, up, up, past all the private floors and the labs and the offices and the random floor with all the conference rooms that still maybe sometimes scared Peter with its big openness and seriousness and adultness. He led her all the way up to one of the top floors, stepping off the elevator that they had simultaneously silently agreed to take, onto a floor that opened onto nothing.

He led her through a few different rooms and hallways until they came to another door that led into a greenhouse of sorts.

Her hand started to slip out of his, but he shook his head and tightened his grip, so she tightened hers in kind as he led her to the very opposite end of the room, where they carefully climbed up and settled into a little corner, looking down at all the green and feeling the peace of nature.

“ _Prekrasnyy_ ,” she said, translating before he could ask. “Beautiful.”

“ _Preskrasnyy_ ,” he agreed, nodding as he looked at the plants.

A few more minutes passed in silence. “I named some of them.”

Feeling less like she could smile while she watched the world burn, she was able to offer him a smile that was almost real. “Is that so?”

“Mhm.” He began pointing. “That’s Fred, then there’s Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby. Then over here there’s Wilma, Barney, and Betty. Then next to Betty is Veronica, Archie, and Jughead.”

Natasha laughed. “Are they all from TV shows?”

“Possibly.” He grinned wide at her.

She chuckled again and pulled him in close in a hug as they watched over the room together.

* * *

The next time Natasha found Peter up in one of their many spots, she almost froze. “Okay,” she said quietly instead, “it’s okay, I know. Just me, _malenkey pauk_. Breathe for me, come on.” She gently took one of his hands and placed it on her wrist, angling it so his fingers were over her pulse. “There. Feel that? Nice and steady. Focus on that, okay? And breathe. In, and out. Good. Good job. Take a minute.”

Eventually Peter sighed, sniffled, and leaned back against the wall. “Thank you. And I’m sorry.”

“It’s more than alright, Peter. Are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?”

He shrugged. “Just kind of everything. I was stressed about schoolwork, and the fake internship, and the real internship, and the decathlon... before I knew it I was halfway in a panic attack. I, well, panicked, and came up here.” He offered her a small, almost-real smile. “I’m glad you came up here today.”

She smiled back. “I am, too.” She leaned against the wall and looked at him. “ _Mir_.”

“What’s that one?”

“Peace. Something you could use. Come on, grab your schoolwork and let’s go to the greenhouse.”

He pouted at her. “But the greenhouse is so peaceful! I don’t want to ruin it.”

“You won’t. It’ll make you more peaceful. Now come on, where’s your schoolwork?”

He sighed and jumped down onto the ground. “It’s down here.” He grabbed his backpack and lobbed it back up to where Natasha was before jumping back up with ease.

On the way, Peter sighed and said, “Thanks, _mama pauk_.”

“ _Pozhaluysta_ ,” she replied with a smile.

He gave her his own smile. “Why are you teaching me Russian? Are you trying to confuse my Spanish?”

“ _Da_ ,” she grinned, then shook her head. “I know you’re smart enough to learn both. Besides, if you confuse Spanish and Russian, we might have an issue,” she teased. “But Russian is one of my things, one I can share with you. I want to, and so far it seems like you want to, as well.”

“I do!” He assured her. “I just didn’t know why.”

She smiled at him. “I’m your _mama pauk_. Isn’t that reason enough?”

Peter chuckled. “I guess so.”

Up in his lab, Tony smiled as he watched the security footage. “Fri? Cancel all my plans for the next three days, and bring in whatever contractor I usually use.”

“You use yourself, Mr. Stark. And I’m unable to cancel-”

“Oh, right. I can do it.” He grinned. “In that case, get Pepper on the line for me.”

* * *

The next time Natasha and Peter met in their spot, they saw a note.

_Hey, spiders. If you like your little hidey-hole and the greenhouse, that’s fine, but check out floor 86 before you decide._

There was no signature, but Peter was sure he knew who it was from, and based on the look in Natasha’s eyes, she did, too. “Floor 86?” He asked, and she nodded.

“Floor 86.”

He jumped down and waited for her as she got down, opting to climb instead of jump. “What do you think it is?” He asked.

“Knowing Tony? It could be anything. But I’m willing to bet whatever it is is way over the top.”

“86th floor, please, Fri,” Peter asked once they were in the elevator.

The elevator silently ascended and opened onto a rather unremarkable room, with a beige carpet and white walls. There was a white door right in front of them, and Peter opened it to reveal a room full of plants, ropes, paths along the walls, and even a table for Peter’s schoolwork. There was a bar built in to one side that housed vodka and apple juice side-by-side, and Natasha chuckled as she shook her head. Leave it to Tony to tease them even when he wasn’t in the room.

“This is... really incredible,” Peter said.

“It is. He outdid himself.” She grinned at Peter. “First one to the top wins?”

He grinned back. “You’re on.”

“No webs. Go!”

“No fair!” He whined, chasing her. “Can I still jump?”

“No powers,” she said instead. “Can you jump without using your powers?”

“I don’t know. But even running uses my powers!”

She sighed as she swung to a landing point. “Fine. You can jump.”

“Yes!” He cheered, and once again in his lab, Tony chuckled.

“I’m glad you like it,” he murmured before finally closing the security feed.


	2. To See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, Bucky has a gender crisis. Natasha helps because she knows all and I love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Awesome Best Friend, who may-or-may-not be Bucky in this story. I’m trying my best to be Natasha. And Steve. Except we’re not together. You know what I mean. ❤️ 
> 
> Also, side note, every time I reference Bucky in this fic (when it’s not Natasha talking) I use he/him because he doesn’t mind and it’s easier. If this offends anyone, let me know! ❤️

The Tower had tours coming in and out all the time, but it wasn’t very often that Bucky was in the lobby to witness the guide greeting the tourists. He liked to think after a few years of living back in the real world that he’d experienced most things, but this definitely threw him for a loop.

“Hey, y’all! My name is Rhys, they/them pronouns please! A little about Stark Tower...”

Rhys kept talking as Bucky wandered off, back upstairs.

* * *

It should’ve been a small thing, a minor blip on his radar that barely registered as the days passed, but instead it grew to occupy a large part of his day, thinking about the guide and about what Rhys had said after their name. “They/them pronouns.” That was a thing people could do? Just say “I don’t like pronouns” and decide to be... genderless?

While he knew Steve would understand, he went to Natasha first. They had a different relationship, and frankly, Steve hadn’t been a part of this world much longer than Bucky had, so Natasha was probably the safer option.

She opened the door when he knocked and stared at him for roughly point-six seconds before opening the door wide for him and declaring, “I’ve got vodka in the freezer. Go sit on the couch, I’ll be right there.”

He smiled to himself as he made his way inside. He’d definitely made the right choice.

She returned with the bottle and two glasses, filling them both before handing one to Bucky. “Cheers.”

They drank, and Bucky sighed after, leaning back against the couch and examining his glass. “How much do you know about gender?”

She leveled him with a gaze. “Barnes, are you having an identity crisis?”

He frowned. “I don’t know? I don’t think so? Maybe?”

She huffed a laugh. “Think you covered all your bases there.” She shifted, crossing her legs. “What do you want to know about?”

“There’s a tour guide named Rhys. I was downstairs and Rhys said they/them pronouns. That means instead of he or she, we’d use they?”

“Exactly,” Natasha nodded. “Some people hate the idea of being the gender they’re born as; that’s called trans. Some people hate having any gender at all; typically, they’re called non-binary. And there are some people who don’t mind their birth gender and pronouns, but enjoy the freedom of not being a gender, so they’ll use she/they or he/they. And for some people, it changes daily, even hourly or minute-ly. They’re typically called genderfluid.”

He smirked at her. “Minute-ly?”

She leveled him with a look. “Are you here to mock me or to learn?”

“Both,” he returned with an easy grin, and she smiled back.

“Does that all make sense, though?”

“Yeah, yeah. Trans as a concept isn’t new to me; I saw the lobotomies done. I know how people used to feel about it. But it’s accepted now?”

“Oh, definitely. There still aren’t nearly enough trans people in the media, but there are some pretty well-known ones, at least in the community. Have you seen RuPaul’s Drag Race yet?”

He frowned, confused. “How is racing related to being trans?”

She smirked at him. “Because in this case, drag race doesn’t refer to cars. Fri? Play us an episode, please.”

* * *

After the episode, Bucky nodded slowly. “Okay. Lots of information. Um... thank you.” He checked his watch and stood. “I’m gonna think about it for a little while.”

“It’s definitely a lot,” she agreed, moving in for a hug. “Text or call me if you have any questions.”

“Thanks,” he said, offering her a smile. “See you later, Nat.”

“Bye,” she said, halfway cut off by the door closing.

Back on his floor, the floor he shared with Steve, he stood in the foyer, taking stock of the rooms and which one he could get privacy in without worrying Steve. The way they did things, they didn’t need a lot of space; not anymore, not this long after Bucky’s been back, after countless therapist visits and numerous labs with Tony.

Steve walked out of their room, then, and saw Bucky still standing in the hallway. “Hey, Buck. Thought I heard you come in. Everything okay?” He walked over and leaned in for a kiss, which Bucky gladly returned.

He leaned into Steve after, letting him hold Bucky up for a moment. “Mhm. A lot to think about.”

“Can I help?” No pressure and no judgement, like Bucky knew he would.

“Not... not this time. Sorry. This is something I’ve gotta figure out myself.”

“You’re okay, though?” Steve checking, grabbing his shoulders to lever them apart some.

Bucky smiled at him. “I’m okay. I’ll let you know if I’m not.” He leaned in again for one more kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you. Always. Hungry?”

Bucky grinned wider. “I could eat.”

Steve kissed him once more before releasing him. “Go figure out your thing, and I’ll make dinner.” He wandered off before Bucky could say anything, so he huffed a laugh and made his way to the room that used to be his, before he realized they both slept better together.

He sat on the bed, back against the wall, and ran his right hand over the covers as he thought.

Trans wasn’t new and drag queens weren’t new; he’d seen both. But now there’s an entire TV show about drag queens, and none of those people got any flak from it? Sometimes Bucky really loved the future.

Why, though, did the thought of—what had Nat called it—nonbinary or genderfluid stick with him so much?

He’d learned from a therapist to take stock of his emotions and figure out one thing at a time, but everything was going twelve different directions, and he was feeling a lot.

He shut his eyes and forcefully breathed out, trying to calm himself. Why did that catch his attention? Had he known someone? Had he been? Was he _now_? Is it possible to be without knowing it? He supposed that would be the same as closeted. Maybe he was and just didn’t know it. The more he thought about it, the more his thoughts centered, and he realized he was.

Or he thought he was. He wasn’t entirely sure he could say the actual words yet; even thinking it was a lot. But he was more sure now that he was.

“Buck?” Steve asked quietly, and Bucky opened his eyes with the realization that he’d fallen asleep. He frowned and Steve smiled. “Were you asleep?”

Bucky blinked and looked down at the bed before answering. “I think so.”

“Dinner’s ready if you want it, but if you’re tired-”

Bucky shook his head and held out his hands, grabbing at Steve until he walked close enough to pull into a hug. “Y’re warm,” he mumbled, muffled in the side of Steve’s neck.

Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s back, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. “Like I was saying, if you’re too tired for food...”

Bucky hummed. “Never.” He pulled back and smiled at the blond. “Hi.”

Steve’s face went impossibly soft. “Hi. I love you.”

“I love you too. What’s for dinner?”

Steve laughed and pulled Bucky off the bed. “One-track mind. Chicken, rice and vegetables.”

Bucky frowned. “How long did that take?”

Steve shrugged. “Forty-five minutes, maybe?”

Bucky hummed and grabbed one of Steve’s hands as they walked. “D’you know a Rhys?”

“Rhys?” Steve frowned. “I don’t think so. Why?”

Bucky shook his head. “It’s nothing. Just wondering.”

Steve glanced at him, worried but trying to let him handle it, and said, “I’m right here if you need help.”

“I know,” Bucky said softly, stopping him with a soft tug on their joined hands. He lifted his free hand to put it on Steve’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him. “I know. You’re always here for me. This isn’t bad, it’s just something I need to figure out for myself. I’ve almost figured it out, actually.”

“Oh, really? I thought you were sleeping,” Steve teased, and Bucky chuckled.

“Okay, wiseass, I was doin’ that too. But I really do almost have it figured out. Just need a little longer.” His stomach rumbled, and he made a face. “Maybe after dinner, though.”

Steve laughed and led him into the kitchen. “Not a problem. Wanna go watch TV while we eat? I’ll even let you turn on your cooking show.”

“It’s baking, Steven, and you know it,” Bucky countered, pretending to turn his nose up at the blond as he filled his plate. He lasted for all of half a second before grinning. “Thanks, but let’s find something together, yeah?”

Steve gave him a soft smile. “Yeah, Buck. Sounds good.”

* * *

The next day he went to see Natasha again, and she grinned when he walked in. “Figure it out?”

He shrugged and collapsed on the couch across from her. “Maybe? I like the idea of using those pronouns, but I don’t dislike being a guy, either.”

“Just like anything else in the community, nonbinary is a spectrum, so you can totally use he/them pronouns. Something else a lot of enbies do is change their name, to something less gendered, or more gender-neutral. Is that something you might want to do?”

“Enbies?”

“Nonbinary, _n b_ , enby.”

“Oh. Uh, no, I like Bucky.”

“Cool.” She grinned at him. “Want to try it out?”

“Try what out?” He asked cautiously, suspicious.

“Pronouns. We can go out shopping and I can use they for you and you can see how it feels.”

He thought about it, then shrugged. “Sure.”

“Great.” She hopped up from the couch and pulled him up. “I want coffee, so we’re going to Starbucks first.”

He groaned. “Starbucks isn’t real coffee, Nat.”

“Is too. Anyways I like it. We can go to your hole-in-the-wall after.”

He chuckled. “Alright. Are you ready?”

“Ish. You might want shoes, though.”

He frowned at his slippered feet, sighing when she laughed. “Yeah. I’ll meet you in the lobby?”

“Yup.”

“Steve?” He called once he got back onto their floor. “You here?”

“Bedroom!” Came the reply.

“I’m going shopping with Nat, I’ll be back later.” He slipped his shoes on by the time Steve replied.

“Do you have your phone?”

He checked his pockets and cursed. Steve laughed. “Shuddup,” he groused, accepting his phone from Steve with a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Steve said, smiling softly at him. “Will you be home for dinner?”

Bucky shrugged with the explanation, “It’s Nat. We could be out for ten minutes or three hours.”

Steve chuckled. “Fair enough. Be safe.”

“You know I’m more dangerous than you.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Not what I meant.”

“Yeah, well, I am. I love you, I’ll be safe, I’ll be with Nat anyways, and I’ll be home later,” he listed.

“Alright. Love you.” He pecked Bucky’s lips once more before stepping away, waving when Bucky got onto the elevator.

He met Natasha at the doors of the lobby, catching her arm in his as he asked, “Where to first?”

“Starbucks,” she nodded. “Left here.”

He followed her directions and soon enough they were at the coffee shop. “Hey, Marta,” Natasha smiled. “How’ve you been? How’s Michael?”

“We’re all good,” the barista nodded, grinning back. “Thank you for asking. What can I get you?”

“Well, here’s the deal,” she said, leaning in conspiratorially and pointing at Bucky. “They don’t like Starbucks.”

His heart thumped oddly at the pronoun. He definitely didn’t hate it. “I don’t dislike it,” he contested. “I just prefer Daily Press.”

“Daily Press is good,” Marta nodded. “But it doesn’t have frappes.”

Bucky chuckled. “Alright, what frappe do I need?”

“Depends. Do you want chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, or caramel?”

“Strawberry, definitely.”

“Size?”

“Tall.”

“And... regular milk is okay?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

She grinned at him before turning her attention back to Natasha. “And you?”

“The regular,” she chuckled. “Thanks, Marta.”

“It’s been too long,” she said absently. “You need to come visit again.”

Nat’s face softened, and she caught one of Marta’s hands in her own. “I know. I’m sorry. I’ll be over soon, okay?”

Marta chuckled. “I’m mostly kidding. Michael does miss his _Tía_ , though.”

“I’ll be over soon,” Natasha promised again. “What do we owe you?”

Marta grinned wide at them. “A visit. It’s on me today, _mija_.”

“Marta-”

“No. Come visit. That is enough.”

Natasha exchanged a look with Bucky, then sighed and smiled at the woman. “I will. _Gracias_.”

Marta winked at Bucky as they walked off, and he chuckled. “I see why you like this place.”

“Right?” The redhead grinned at him. “So?”

He shrugged, but couldn’t help the smile. “I liked it.”

She grinned at him. “I’m glad you figured it out.”

“Thanks, Nat,” he said seriously, pulling her into a side hug. “Can we try more, though?”

She scoffed at him. “You thought that was it? Of course we’re trying more.”

They got their drinks, and he frowned suspiciously at the pink. “Is there any coffee in here at all?”

“Not even close,” Natasha laughed. “One of them does, though.”

He made a face, then shrugged and sipped it again as he tucked her under his arm. “Where to next?”

“Ever feel like maybe your clothes could be part of the issue too? Or feel like they don’t express you the way you wish they would?”

He blinked at her. “Doesn’t everybody?”

“Very nearly, but not quite. Most of the time it’s a matter of tastes changing, but sometimes it’s a matter of ourselves changing.”

“You know a lot about this.”

“I make it my business to. I’ve got... a friend. Who relied on me a lot, in the beginning. No one you know. No one anyone knows.”

He grinned at her. “Keeping secrets?”

“Always.” She snaked her arm around his waist. “American Eagle, let’s go. It’s expensive but we’re on Tony’s dime today.”

Bucky laughed. “What did he do this time?”

“Stayed in the lab for about a week. It took Pepper and Peter to get him out. Pepper... _suggested_ he offer me his card.”

He snorted. “Serves him right. He needs to take better care of himself.”

“You’re one to talk,” she retorted jokingly, and he shrugged.

Soon enough they arrived at the store and walked in. “This is a lot,” he murmured, and Natasha squeezed his waist in reply, a silent I’m here.

“Hi, welcome in! Is there anything I can help you two with?” An employee said, her name tag reading Anna.

“Just trying to find some clothes for them,” Natasha said, tilting her head at Bucky. “He’s still in the process of coming out, I guess you could say, and I’m hoping clothes will help.”

Anna nodded. “Anything in particular?”

“Androgynous, but more masculine than anything.”

She thought for a second, then nodded. “I think I’ve got just the things. Follow me, please.”

“Well?” Natasha asked quietly as they followed the employee.

He grinned at her again. “I definitely like it. But I still don’t hate being a guy.”

“And you might not ever hate it, and that’s completely valid. You might just go with he/they. You’re not the first.”

“Yeah,” he murmured, somewhat at a loss. This was all so new and happening so fast. He wasn’t overwhelmed yet, but it wouldn’t take much more. “Think we can go home after this?”

“Absolutely.”

“Alright, here we are!” Anna said brightly. “We’ve got a few options here, and we’ve got some tighter jeans over in the men’s section. They tend to emulate skinny jeans, in my opinion, though keeping in mind the different types of anatomies. Right here, though, we’ve got some brighter colors, and a few more muted ones; darker reds and blues, some grays. What’re you thinking?” She turned to look at Bucky and Natasha expectantly, and Bucky unintentionally tensed.

“How about one of the brighter ones, and two of the darker ones, to start?” Natasha answered seamlessly, squeezing his hand once before dropping it to root around in the racks. “What do you think?” She asked, pulling out a yellow shirt.

“It’s very fun,” he agreed.

She laughed and put it back. “Ooh, I like this one.” She showed him a light purple shirt with a darker purple lace breast pocket and sleeves.

“I like that,” he nodded, fingering the sleeve. “It’s soft, too.”

“Good for the house, maybe?” The redhead asked, and he nodded.

“Definitely. What else?”

She grinned and tossed him the shirt before looking through the racks again. She paused before looking back at him. “How many flannels do you have?”

He blinked at her. “Flannels?”

She shook her head and sighed. “Unacceptable.”

“I agree,” Anna agreed, and held up a blue, pink and white flannel. “Trans pride?”

“But I’m not trans,” he said, looking to Natasha for answer.

“You fall under the same umbrella anyways. It’s a spectrum, remember? Anyways you can get the flannel just because you like it.”

He shrugged before accepting it. “Sure.”

“Hoodies?” Natasha asked, and he chuckled.

“I’m pretty sure those are the one thing I don’t need.”

“Just because you steal your boyfriend’s doesn’t mean you have your own. Do either of you have a pink one?” She asked, holding one up.

He laughed before taking it to examine it. “No need to call me out like that. I like this one.”

“We’ve got some cropped hoodies, as well,” Anna added, holding up a tie-dyed one.

Bucky hummed. “I like that one, too.”

“This with some high-waisted jeans would look great.”

“Ooh, yes,” Natasha agreed. “Do you carry high-waisted for men?”

“It’s called high-rise, they typically stop at around the belly button. Not quite as high as high-waisted. Want to try some?”

“Definitely,” Natasha nodded. “And you’ve got those in slim-fitting as well?” She turned to Bucky. “Go, changing room, I’ll bring the jeans.”

“Only two pairs,” he warned her.

“Okay, three. Now go,” she shooed.

“We do have them in slim-fitting. Do you know their size?”

“Let’s hope so,” Natasha laughed, and on his way to the fitting room, Bucky smiled. He’d definitely liked the way Anna had used the pronoun.

Miraculously—because Natasha was a little bit magic like that—everything fit, and they left after paying. “How’re you feeling?” She asked as they walked.

He took a moment to think about it. “A little overwhelmed, but mostly good.”

“You know Steve’s gonna want to know what you got. And you know you’re gonna want to explain it to him before you show him the clothes.”

Bucky groaned. “God, you’re right. Any chance I could leave them with you tonight? You could bring them over in the morning? I’d like you there too, when I tell him, if you don’t mind.”

“I’d love to be your emotional support gay,” she laughed. “And yeah, I can take them. It’s no problem.”

“You’re the best.” He smiled at her warmly, and she grinned at him.

Finally back home, Bucky sighed in relief as the elevator deposited him on their floor. “Buck?” Steve called. “Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Hi.”

“Hi.” He grinned at the brunet as he walked out of the kitchen. “Have fun?”

Bucky hummed as he leaned in for a kiss. “Yeah. Still tiring. What’s for dinner?”

“Thought I’d try Ma’s soup again. I think I found what it was missing last time.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” He walked into the kitchen and lifted the lid to smell the soup.

“Bay leaves.”

He grabbed a spoon to taste it and hummed. “Seems right to me.” He smiled and kissed Steve again. “Good job.”

It was almost comical how much Steve brightened. “Thanks. Go wash up, it’s just about ready.”

He did so, pausing in the middle of soaping up his hands to drown at himself in the mirror. He liked the pronouns, but he wasn’t sure about the label.

After drying his hands, he fished his phone out of his pocket.

**Nat**

**Bucky:** Is it possible to use he/they and still be a guy? I’m not sure about nb.

 **Nat:** Absolutely. Is that what you’re gonna come out as to Steve tomorrow?

 **Bucky:** I don’t know. Maybe. It’s a lot to think about.

 **Nat:** The good news is you don’t have to know right away. You have time to figure this out. If it’s not right, we’ll know for the future. But coming out now, if it’s what you want to do, won’t be bad.

 **Bucky:** I guess. See you tomorrow, then.

 **Nat:** Get some sleep.

He pocketed his phone with a smile as he made his way out to the kitchen. “Any idea on what to watch?”

“Nah, I was gonna wait for you to decide.”

Thinking about his life, thinking about Steve, Bucky had to smile. Nat was right; coming out wouldn’t be bad or wrong. He was anxious, but he knew it was all going to end okay.

* * *

That night, Bucky couldn’t sleep. He tried not to toss and turn, since Steve was asleep right next to him, but he felt antsy. He’d just decided to go watch TV when Steve rolled over and pinned him in a hug. “You’re thinking too loud.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Steve yawned and waved him off. “What’s going on?”

“I’m nervous,” Bucky said, without thinking it through.

“Nervous?”

Bucky sighed and turned over, burrowing into Steve. “I have to tell you something. But I wanna wait until tomorrow. Nat’s coming over.”

He could see the moment Steve forced himself awake before sitting up and gently grabbing Bucky’s face. “Hey,” he said quietly, gently kissing Bucky. “You know I love you.”

Bucky smiled. “I know.”

“There’s not much you could do that would cause me to think any less of you. I mean, you’ve literally murdered people.”

Bucky snorted. “Yeah, okay, point taken, but you’re also a dumbass.”

“The _point_ is that I love you,” Steve argued, “no matter what. And I’m gonna keep loving you, no matter what.” He suddenly grinned. “As long as you haven’t secretly been seeing Nat on the side, I think we’re good.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh, then stilled. “Oh, fuck.”

Steve looked confused and a little concerned. “Buck? New memory?”

“Yeah,” he said, and started to laugh. “Oh my god, you’re gonna hate me.”

“If this is about the Red Room, Nat told me like two years ago.”

Bucky stilled. “Okay, maybe you won’t hate me.”

Steve chuckled. “Dumbass,” he said fondly.

Bucky snorted. “Shuddup, I only just remembered.” He hugged Steve closer to him again. “Thanks.”

Steve ran a hand over his hair. “Always. You gonna sleep now?”

Bucky hummed. “Think so.”

“Good. Night, babe.”

“Night.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

He woke up in the morning alone, but that wasn’t unusual; Steve always woke up at an ungodly hour to go run, the heathen. At least he set the coffee maker for Bucky.

He stretched and just laid in bed for a minute, categorizing everything. He could hear the city below, the air conditioning, and a key in the lock of the front door that meant Steve was back. He smiled and turned to look at him when he walked into the bedroom.

“Hi,” Steve said happily, walking over for a kiss. “Did you just get up?”

Bucky hummed. “Yeah. You smell.”

Steve laughed. “I know, I’m about to shower. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Bucky huffed a laugh. “You’d love me even if I wasn’t.”

“Debatable,” Steve threw over his shoulder with a grin, and suddenly coffee could wait as Bucky chased Steve into the bathroom, both of them laughing.

Later, after showers and coffee and breakfast and more coffee, Natasha walked in. Bucky looked at Steve. “Do we even have a lock anymore?”

Steve sighed. “I don’t know.”

Natasha just laughed. “Love you too. Bucky, I’ve got your stuff.” She held up the bag and smiled gently at him.

Bucky took a breath, turning to Steve when the blond squeezed his hand. “Hey,” Steve said gently. “I love you.”

Bucky smiled gratefully. “I know. I love you too.” He leaned in for a quick kiss, then stood to hug Natasha and grab the bag from her. He fiddled with it as he sat down again. “I don’t know how to say this, so I guess I’m just gonna come right out with it, but... I don’t...” he sighed. “There’s this tour guide for the tower named Rhys. I heard them leading a tour and they said their preferred pronouns are they/them.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ve met people like that. There’s, uh, that barista at Daily Press.”

Bucky frowned. “John?”

“No, the other one, with the pink hair.”

Bucky frowned. “Stacy?”

“Stacy! Yeah. Kinda. She uses she/they.”

Bucky stilled. “Okay. I didn’t know that.” He frowned. “How’d you know that?”

Steve shrugged. “I heard them talking one day and it came up.”

“Oh,” Bucky said, exchanging a glance with Natasha. “Okay. Uh, that’s... that’s what I am, too.” He shifted. “Nat said it’s called nonbinary, but I’m okay with being a guy, and I like he/they.”

“Okay,” Steve nodded. “Thank you for telling me. Is there anything I’ve done that’s something you don’t want?”

Not trusting his voice, Bucky shook his head, moving to hug Steve.

“Hey,” Steve said softly. “It’s alright. You know I’m always here for you, Buck. Always. You don’t ever gotta worry about that.”

“I know,” he managed, blinking the tears away. “Sorry. I just...”

“No, it’s okay, I get it. It’s a big thing.” Bucky nodded.

“God, you two are adorable. Too cute. You’re not leaving the rest of us with any cute.”

Steve snorted and Bucky exhaled a laugh as he leaned back. Steve grabbed him before he could move too far away and sat Bucky right next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

Bucky leaned gratefully into him before motioning for the bag. “I got some clothes, too, that’re supposed to be less masculine.”

“I’d like to see them.”

Bucky smiled at him and leaned in for a quick kiss before rifling through the bag.

Natasha smiled at them both and moved in for a quick kiss each before leaving. “Told you,” she murmured to Bucky, who rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too, Nat.”

Steve chuckled and wrapped his arm more securely around Bucky’s shoulders. “Don’t be too hard on him, he just remembered the Red Room last night.”

Natasha laughed softly as Bucky elbowed Steve. “Good to see I’m important enough,” she teased, leaning in for a hug. “I’m gonna head out. It looks like you’ve got this covered.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Nat.” He hugged her again.

She walked out, and Bucky turned back to Steve to see Steve grinning at him. “What?”

“Nothing. Just excited to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so “Just excited to see you” is supposed to be Bucky as a whole person, who identifies as a male and uses he/they pronouns, and the clothes that go along with that. Let me know if that wasn’t clear!
> 
> As always, I hope y’all liked it, I’m on Pinterest @enbyestrella, and I’m always down for prompts or just to scream about our boys! ❤️


	3. Fit Right In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey, now that he’s a D.C. big-shot, doesn’t spend as much time with Tony as he’d like. He soon realizes this may be a mistake when there’s a kid walking around calling Tony ‘Dad.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ThatOneGreyGhost, who asked for Rhodey thinking Peter was Tony’s son. This happened and I’m not upset about it so I hope you like it too!

Rhodey had seen a lot in his day. He grew up in Harlem, which was a shit show and a half, then met Tony and was friends with him for the next forever, then he joined the Air Force. And none of that included Tony being Iron Man.

Or, apparently, having a kid.

* * *

“Hey, kiddo, come over here for a sec, look at this configuration. If you put this here...”

“Yeah, but then you’d have to move this. I guess it could go there...” he gently nudged Tony out of the way to work on it. “But then this piece...”

“Is out of place, yeah. Let me see. Do we need this one?”

“Yes!” The kid laughed. “That’s the whole...” he waved his hand around. “You know.”

“Oh, right, with the...” Tony trailed off with a chuckle. “Good catch. So where can we put these, then?”

“I don’t know,” the kid whined, sighing and putting down the component before turning to Tony with a pout. “I’m too hungry to think.”

Tony laughed. “You and your metabolism. Let’s go eat.” He settled his hands on the boy’s shoulders and steered him towards the door before looking up and seeing Rhodey. His face lit up. “Honeybear! I didn’t know you were gonna be in town.”

Rhodey smirked. “Surprise work trip. You gonna introduce me?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah, Peter, Rhodey, Rhodey, Peter. Go get a snack, ok, kid? I’ll meet you up there.”

Rhodey raised a brow once Peter was gone, and Tony laughed as he turned to clean up a little. “He’s a smart kid, what can I say? He disassembled my old reactor and figured it out as he went along. Veritable genius right there. Anyways, how’s things? Life? Work? Relationships?”

“Things are good, life and work are good, relationships are nonexistent.” He internally sighed as Tony went off on another tangent. He was never gonna get answers now. He resigned himself to simply catching up with his old friend, trusting Tony to tell him if he ever got in too deep.

* * *

Rhodey and Peter were introduced more in-depth the next day, when Rhodey was lounging around on the common floor and Peter came up, stopping in surprise at the sight of someone else. “Oh, hi! Sorry, I just wanted to get a snack real quick. Friday didn’t tell me there was anyone else up here.”

“You didn’t ask, Peter,” the AI reminded him, and he flushed slightly.

“Thanks, Fri.”

“Of course.”

Rhodey chuckled. “Yeah, I’m sticking around for a few more days. Don’t have another place to stay, but Tony’s never minded much.”

“Yeah, he’s cool like that,” Peter agreed. “So what is it you do exactly?”

Rhodey smiled. “I can’t say _exactly_ , but I work with the Air Force, specifically intelligence. I’ve also got a Hammer Tech suit that was supposed to be better than Tony’s, and that went about as well as you’d expect. Tony was able to salvage most of it, so now I’m Iron Patriot. Big clunky grey robot in the sky.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ve seen you! That’s so cool!”

“Thanks.” Rhodey liked this kid. He was open and very nice.

Just then, Tony came up. “Hey kiddo, Friday said you were up here. Everything okay?” He asked, stepping out of the foyer and seeing them. He grinned. “Ah, I should’ve known. You decided to grab a snack, right?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, looking a little embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to take so long.”

Tony waved him off. “Annoy him as much as you want. I do.”

“Yes, thank you, Tony.” Rhodey rolled his eyes, sharing a look with Peter.

“You know you love it, Honeybear. Go grab a snack, kid, we’ve got our work cut out for us today. Oh, and if you bring Doritos down into my lab again, you’re grounded for a week.”

“Dad.” Peter snickered. “But-”

“No buts, my lab, my rules. No Doritos. Grab an apple or something, we’ve got healthy food here, right?”

Peter chuckled as he walked with the billionaire to the kitchen. “I don’t know. Isn’t it your kitchen?”

Tony shrugged. “More Pepper’s than anything.”

“Who actually owns the Tower?”

“You know, at this point, I’m not actually sure.”

“Ms. Potts does, sir, though she’s legally assigned you twelve percent of it. Your lab and the Avengers quarters, along with the gym, make up that twelve percent.” FRIDAY piped up.

Tony frowned. “I thought it was sixteen?”

“Not legally.”

Peter snickered at the look on the man’s face, and Tony gave him a look before ruffling his hair, laughing at his expression.

“You can dish it, but you can’t take it, huh?”

“No- no, please, uncle! Uncle!”

They both laughed, and in the living room, Rhodey chuckled. He wasn’t quite sure about Peter yet, or who he really was, but he was good for Tony.

* * *

Later, talking to Sam, Rhodey mentioned Peter, and Sam grinned. “You finally met the kid, huh?”

“Who is he?”

Sam shrugged. “None of us know for sure. Well, Natasha probably does. But every time we call him Tony’s kid, Tony just kinda shrugs. So I don’t know. He just kinda appeared one day.”

Rhodey just raised a brow and mentally swore he’d talk to Tony about it later.

* * *

Everyone converged about a week later for a movie night. Once the movie was queued up and everyone was finally settled with their snacks, the elevator dinged open and Peter walked in. “Hey, Dad, Fri said you were in here- oh.” He stopped short at the sight of all the Avengers. “Uh, hi?”

“Hey, Pete,” Tony said, waving him in. “Come on, shoes off, go grab a snack if you want it. It’s a team movie night. I forgot you were here this weekend, sorry. We’re watching-” he looked at the rest of the team. “What’re we watching?”

“ _The Sound of Music,_ ” Bucky said easily. “Steve and I haven’t seen it. Hi, Peter.”

“Hi, Mr. Bucky.” Peter smiled as he walked past into the kitchen. He came out a minute later. “Are the Doritos gone?”

“Over here,” Tony answered, not looking up. “Go grab something with protein first. And wash your hands.”

“I did!”

“ _Before_ you came over here?” Silence. “Thought so.”

“It’s not like I get _that_ dirty,” Peter protested, but walked back into the kitchen anyways.

Still engrossed in his phone, Tony didn’t notice the look Sam and Rhodey gave each other, or how it spread to the rest of the team.

“So, Tony,” Sam started. “I’ve gotta say, I didn’t peg you as the dad type.”

Tony just shrugged. “I hadn’t planned on it, but it seems to have worked out so far.” He looked up and cataloged the various snacks out. “Peter, can you grab the trail mix?”

“Trail mix has peanuts, that’s protein, you’re sharing with me!”

Tony chuckled as Peter walked back in with the bag. “You know you’re gonna pick out the m&m’s.”

“Yeah, and you’re gonna pick out the raisins,” Peter fired back, grinning. He collapsed halfway on the couch and halfway on Tony.

To his credit, Tony chuckled and shifted so Peter mostly ended up next to him, instead of on top of him. “Then we’re even. We’ll pass off the healthy stuff to Pepper. You need some peanuts, though.”

“Yeah, protein, I know. I’ll probably grab some kind of fruit in a while.”

“No, you’re gonna argue that popcorn is a vegetable since it comes from corn, then I’m gonna make you get a piece of fruit.”

“Like I said.” They grinned at each other.

“When did you find out?” Sam asked Tony, nodding to Peter.

Tony looked up with his eyebrows raised. “Hm?”

“When did you find out?” Sam restated. “That you had a kid.”

Tony turned to look at Peter, who was looking at him, before they both burst out laughing. “I wish any biological kid I ever have will turn out half as good as this one. Hey, there’s a thought,” he said to Peter. “Let May have my kid for the first fifteen years of their existence.”

Peter laughed. “I don’t think that’s gonna work.”

Tony shrugged. “You worked out.” He directed his attention back to Sam, his gaze landing on other team members along the way. “Wait, how many of you thought we were related? Raise your hand.”

Every hand except for Natasha’s went up. Tony sighed. “Wow. We really didn’t do a good job explaining.”

“To be fair to them, I don’t think we did explain,” Peter argued. “I just kinda showed up one day.”

Sam pointed at him. “That’s what I said!” He looked for confirmation to Rhodey, who nodded.

Tony turned to Peter with a small smile. “Your choice, kiddo, but I trust these people.”

Peter shrugged. “It’s not that I don’t. It just never came up.”

Tony chuckled. “While you’re up, mind grabbing me a coke?”

Peter grinned back at him before flipping backwards over the edge of the couch, catching himself on his hands, and thrusting so he landed feet-first on the ceiling. “Sure,” he said easily, not waiting for anyone’s reaction before walking to the kitchen.

Tony turned to look at the silent group in front of him. “He’s Spider-Man.”

Steve let out a long, slow breath. “You invited a fourteen-year-old to fight us?”

“Not like you weren’t fighting well before then, you hypocrite, and he won anyways, which is something you didn’t manage till I was there to help,” Bucky returned. “And he can actually breathe.” Steve shot him a look but ultimately stayed silent.

Peter chuckled as he walked back in, on the floor this time. “How’s the arm holding up, by the way?”

“Great, as always,” Bucky promised him.

Peter grinned at him as he walked by, collapsing onto the couch next to Tony again and handing him the coke. He opened the bag of gummy worms he’d brought over and offered one to Tony, who smiled and shook his head.

Sam was still staring at them. “You’re sure you’re not related?”

Tony and Peter exchanged a look before Tony told Sam, “As sure as blood tests can be, yeah. He’s not mine. Not biologically, anyways.”

Peter snickered. “That makes it sound like you adopted me.”

Tony shot him a look. “You’re saying I haven’t?” Peter considered it, popping another gummy worm in his mouth, before shrugging.

Rhodey chuckled at Sam’s antics before turning to watch Peter and Tony. He’d thought Peter was good for Tony before, but now he saw just how much he helped. This wasn’t the way he’d planned on being introduced as Uncle Rhodey—because leave it to Tony to forget his nickname wasn’t his actual name—but it worked, and Rhodey thought as he watched them that it worked better for them than he could have anticipated.

 _Welcome to the family,_ he thought, smiling at them. _You’ll fit right in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you liked it! I’m on Pinterest @enbyestrella and I’m always up for more prompts! Disclaimer: there are some I won’t feel comfortable doing, but I’d love to hear your ideas and see if we could come to an agreement! Let me know! ❤️


	4. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky helps take care of Steve after a mission, just like he always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea last night after reading two or three fics in which Steve got back from a mission, worn down, and Bucky would help and comfort him.
> 
> I don’t think it’s wrong, per se, but I do think Steve wouldn’t typically walk in and immediately let Bucky see the hurt. He’s still got that Captain America persona on, and it can be hard to take off, especially when it’s the only thing keeping him together.
> 
> Anyways. So I read some fics and decided to write this. It happened in literally probably less than 2 hours. I read over it but as usual I’ve got no beta and I didn’t really edit it, just made sure it all made sense. I hope you like it!

It was more often now that Steve would go on a mission without Bucky, but it still wasn’t often. They were trying a new thing—courtesy of teammates and therapists and Fury—called _you’re too codependent and you need to not be._

They weren’t excited about it by any means—Steve still had dreams that he’d wake up crying from where Bucky left, and Bucky didn’t trust anybody to watch Steve’s six, not like he would—but they did their best and were nice to their teammates and generally showed they were competent even when not attached at the hip.

They didn’t like it, but they were good at it, and Bucky had a strange sort of pride about the after as well, helping Steve settle down again.

Steve was Captain America; but Captain America wasn’t Steve. It was a facade Steve wore during a mission, one that could be extremely difficult to take off when no longer needed. Bucky prided himself in how quickly he could get down to just Steve again.

* * *

Tonight Steve came in from his most recent mission brimming with energy. It usually happened this way; he got high on adrenaline, then the people in the room during the mission report, then off his own adrenaline again.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve smiled, sweet as ever, leaning in for a kiss as soon as he walked in.

“Hi, Steve. How was the mission?”

“Good,” Steve agreed, nodding, with an expression that told Bucky the truth of how the mission went.

“Good,” Bucky parroted, taking the shield off of Steve’s back and placing it against the wall. He then took the cowl, put it on the table in their entryway, and took the opportunity to kiss Steve again.

“Go shower,” he whispered when he pulled back. “I’ll grab you one of your shakes.”

Steve grinned at him before walking off towards the bathroom as Bucky went to the kitchen, grabbing a strawberry-flavored meal replacement shake and a bottle of water. He grabbed a bar of dark chocolate too, just in case, then decided to open it as he walked toward their bedroom. Steve didn’t need the entire bar, right?

He set out some pajamas for his boyfriend and finally went around the house, checking the perimeter and making sure every door and window was shut and latched tight.

By that point Steve had finished in the shower and was dressing as Bucky went around their bedroom, the last stop in his perimeter check.

“Shake,” Bucky said quietly, nodding to the bottle on their nightstand with a soft smile. “You know the drill.”

Steve smiled again and nodded, but the smile was a little dimmer this time. The adrenaline was wearing off.

 _Perfect_ , Bucky thought, and moved in as Steve finished the shake. He capped it and tossed it into the trash can they kept in their bedroom before pulling Steve into a hug, kissing the top of his head.

He held it until Steve relaxed into him, curling in and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist, tucking his face into Bucky’s neck.

“Bed?” Bucky asked quietly, and Steve nodded without moving. Bucky let out a breathless chuckle and pulled back slightly to lead Steve to bed, pausing to kiss him again. When he pulled back, Steve’s eyes began to droop, so Bucky smiled softly and led him to bed. “C’mon, darling. Let’s get some sleep, yeah?”

Steve just hummed and crawled in after him, laying his head on Bucky’s chest and pulling him closer with an arm thrown over his torso. Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. “You doin’ alright?” Steve hummed again and pushed his face into Bucky’s chest more, letting out a breath. Bucky smiled but knew Steve enough to know his hum wasn’t really an answer, that Steve still hadn’t processed yet. “Let it go, darling,” he said quietly. “Whatever it is. You don’t need to carry it anymore.”

Bucky heard more than felt the rasp of Steve’s eyelashes against his shirt as the blond shut his eyes against the tears. “‘M sorry,” he whispered, but Bucky hushed him.

“Nothing doing,” he promised. “Let it out, darling, it’s alright.”

Tears began to fall quicker and soon a little patch of Bucky’s shirt was soaked through. He held his love through the emotional turmoil, interspersing his sobs with kisses and reassurance.

“Breathe, sweetheart,” he murmured eventually, and Steve tried, taking in a deep breath quickly and exhaling choppily. “There you are.” Bucky ran his hand over Steve’s hair. “Take another breath, come on.”

Steve did as he was asked and this one was smoother than the last. Bucky let him rest after that, holding him tight and making sure Steve knew he was right there. “B-buck,” Steve eventually said, and Bucky hummed, moving a hand to cup Steve’s cheek.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

Steve shook his head and tucked his face into Bucky’s neck, breathing for a second before saying, “It was awful.”

Bucky hummed. “Missions aren’t typically fun, doll.”

“No, this was, it was... they targeted a _school_ , Buck, what kinda asshole goes after _kids_?”

“The kind that you take down,” Bucky said quietly, but surely. “You won, darling, it’s over now. Were there any casualties?”

“J-just one. A little girl. H-h-her mom blamed u-us.” The tears came again, and Bucky hushed him.

“I’m so sorry, darling. But it’s not your fault. Not yours, or Tony’s, or Nat’s, or Clint’s, or Bruce’s, or Thor’s. You did the best you could, you all did, and that momma was just grieving. She took it out on you and it isn’t fair, but it’s understandable.”

“Feels like there’s more I could’ve done.”

“It always feels that way. But you did what you could and you saved all those kids, sweetheart. You took down the assholes that targeted the kids and they won’t be doing that anymore.”

Steve took a deep breath and held it for a few second before releasing it. “They were _kids_.”

“And now they’re gonna have an awesome story about how Captain America and Iron Man saved them. Kids are resilient, they’ll spring back. Don’t you worry.”

Steve released another breath, and Bucky smiled faintly as he gently tapped Steve’s cheek. “Hey, sweetheart, come up here and give me a kiss before you fall asleep.”

Steve tightened his hold for a second before leaning back, just far enough that his nose brushed Bucky’s chin, and Bucky tilted his head down to kiss Steve before he guided the blond to lay down again. “Sleep well, darling. I’ll keep the bad dreams away, alright?”

Steve just hummed again and kissed Bucky’s neck where he was tucked in.

Bucky smiled, knowing the kiss meant everything Steve didn’t have the words for at the moment. He knew his love would be back to normal in the morning, as much as he could be for something as horrific as what had happened that day, and he knew he’d be there to help Steve through it if he needed help. He prided himself on his ability to know Steve, to know when he was okay and when he would accept help and when he wouldn’t, but mostly he just prided himself on being there for Steve, the way he always had been before, and the way he always would be.

Steve shifted, drawing Bucky out of his thoughts, and Bucky smiled as he ran a hand over Steve’s hair. “Peace, my love,” he murmured, and realized that was it. He prided himself, most of all, on the peace he could give Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Shameless fluff with just a smidgen of angst.I hope y’all liked it! As always, comments and kudos are my lifeblood, and I’m on Pinterest @enbyestrella if y’all want to chat!
> 
> Also, I’m considering writing a companion piece to this, in which Bucky goes out on a mission and Steve comforts him when he gets home. Let me know if that’s something y’all want to see!


	5. The Way You Look Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks—no, he knows—he’s nothing special to look at.
> 
> Bucky knows that’s not true.
> 
> Pre-war fluff! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For zacharypay1_Alisa, who wanted meet-cute with smol!Steve. They did ask for Steve not being confident in his appearance because of exes, and I didn’t quite get that detail, but he does think he’s nothing to look at because no girls ever look at him twice.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it! ❤️ 
> 
> Also it does get mildly steamy, and as I am Very Ace, I can’t guarantee it’s good, but I’ve read quite a bit and I feel like it’s at least not awful. I guess we’ll see! 🤷🏽

Bucky had always had his fair share of dames hanging off his arms. He knew he was attractive, knew how to move, knew how to structure his face to ensure a kiss from even the most hard-to-get gal. That wasn’t the issue.

The issue was that he didn’t want them.

Of course he had fun times with them most every night; who wouldn’t? Besides, he had to keep up appearances. He knew he was quite the eligible bachelor, quite the catch, and one day, sooner or later, he’d have to settle down.

And it wasn’t like he was even opposed to settling down. He just wasn’t sure he wanted to do it with a dame.

Because Bucky Barnes had a secret, one nobody knew. Bucky Barnes was in love with his best friend.

He knew being a fairy was wrong and he’d burn in hell for it, knew he’d get a hell of a lot worse here on earth if anybody caught wind, so he kept quiet, didn’t tell anybody. Especially not Steve.

Yet as is the way of the universe, life doesn’t always happen the way Bucky wished it would. In this particular instance, he and Steve are stretched on the couch, halfway listening to a radio talk show and halfway trying not to die of heatstroke.

“Buck,” Steve mumbled in the sluggish heat. “Tell me...” he licked his lips. “Tell me about the women you like. I’ve seen you take out brunettes and redheads and blondes and all sorts. D’you have a type?”

“Sure do,” Bucky nodded without thinking, then almost froze. He could just... not say specifics. Right? Right.

“I like ‘em all, but I like blondes best of all. Little ones, bird bones, light enough I can practically toss ‘em over my shoulder durin’ the Lindy Hop. Blue eyes, like the crystal-clear water far out in the ocean. I want...” he paused and licked his lips, thinking about his words. “Someone who’ll challenge me, y’know? Unafraid to push back if I step outta line.”

Steve snorted. “You sure as hell need that.”

Bucky kicked a lazy leg his way. “Shut it, punk. Anyways. I don’t... don’t necessarily need t’go dancin’, just someone who’ll go on adventures with me. Smart ‘n’ kind, willing to help if there’s a need. That sorta thing.”

Steve considered his answer for a second. “So you focus more on the personality than the looks. ‘S good.”

“Yeah.”

Because Bucky apparently liked to torture himself, he tilted his head to look at Steve. “How ‘bout you?”

Steve hummed. “‘S like you said, I focus more on personality than looks. I could care less what they look like. But I guess if I had to choose... it’s almost the opposite of me. Brunette, brown eyes, someone who helps keep my head on straight, y’know? Bookish’d be nice, but also someone who would go out with me to places other folks wouldn’t think of. The pier to draw, or behind the deli to feed the cats.”

Bucky nodded and looked away. “Sounds nice.”

“Yeah.”

They didn’t say any more, but Bucky’s thoughts kept racing. He knew he’d purposely said things that reminded him of Steve, but had Steve realized he’d said things about Bucky?

“Whaddya...” he paused, wishing for a drink, even just to have something else to do. “Whaddya think about the, uh, queers?”

Steve laughed. “What is this, twenty questions?” He shrugged, though his expression turned a bit defiant. “I think w-” he paused for a millisecond, almost imperceptible. “Well, I think they should be able to live their lives. ‘S long as they ain’t hurting anyone, what’s it matter? And if they’re into it...” he shook his head. “Let ‘em have their happiness.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked. “Me too.”

“Guess it would be...” Steve paused again, licked his lips again, before continuing, same stubborn look on his face. “Guess it would be hypocritical of me to think anything else, anyways.”

Bucky’s heart thumped in his chest. He tried his best to stay calm. “No shit?” Steve shook his head, and Bucky couldn’t help the grin. “Me too.”

Steve’s eyes snapped up to his, and for a second they were frozen in each other’s gaze. “That’s good to know,” Steve eventually said, quietly. “So what kinda fellas d’you like?” He asked slowly, eyes still meeting Bucky’s but turning slightly nervous.

“Same kind,” Bucky said, just as slowly and just as softly. “You?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, and licked his lips again. Bucky finally let his eyes wander. When he looked back up, the look in Steve’s eyes arrested him.

“What?”

Steve was blushing. “You can’t possibly find me attractive. Have you _seen_ me?”

“I’d sure like to,” Bucky said, accidentally letting some suaveness peek through. Steve blushed harder.

“You really wouldn’t. I’m nothin’ special, Buck, there’s a reason the ladies don’t go after me.”

“Yeah, ‘cause they’re blind,” Bucky retorted immediately. “You’re kidding me, right? You don’t see it?”

Steve looked at him pleadingly. “See what? See how sick I am every winter _and_ summer? See how I can’t hardly get a full breath? See how I can’t _see?_ See how I’m not s’posed to make it to twenty-five?”

“Jesus, Steve, stop,” Bucky begged, screwing his eyes shut. He took a shaky breath. “I don’t like- I _hate_ when you talk about yourself like that,” he whispered fiercely. “When you talk about yourself like you’re expecting to die any minute, like you don’t see all the wonderful things you do, like you don’t see how incredible you are.”

Steve shrugged helplessly, and Bucky sighed and hung his head. “I _like_ you, you idiot, God knows why, but I don’t like you talking about yourself like you aren’t deserving of love.”

“I’m not,” Steve answered softly. “Not of yours, at least. You’re a good man, Buck, always been the better ‘tween the two of us.”

“That’s a load of bull,” Bucky said easily. “The only reason I stand up for people who can’t stand for themselves is ‘cause you taught me how. Maybe I’m not a bad man, but you sure as hell ain’t, either.”

“Maybe we’re the only two who’ll ever see it,” Steve said softly. “How we make each other better and worse at the same time.”

Bucky gave him a cocky grin. “But ain’t that love?”

“Love?” Steve questioned, raising a brow. “I dunno. But it sure as hell’s what I’m feelin’ for you.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, feeling as if all the air had been sucked from his lungs. “Me too.”

Steve smiled shyly and sat up, Bucky mirroring his movements without thinking to do so.

“I wanted...” Steve shook his head, seemingly starting over. “For so long.” He looked into Bucky’s eyes and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. “Can I?”

“Please,” Bucky managed, still breathless, and Steve gave him a tiny smile before leaning in the rest of the way and pressing his lips against Bucky’s.

He’d heard all the clichés about kissing your One True Love. How it all felt right, how everything clicked into place, how the world faded away.

That didn’t happen.

Bucky could still feel the oppressing heat, the roughness of the couch under him, the cicadas buzzing incessantly outside.

But he could also feel the pleasant warmth of Steve’s lips on his, Steve’s silky hair beneath his fingers, and Steve’s hand on his waist.

It was good. But Bucky knew how to kiss, and he knew it could be better.

He pulled away slowly, stopping when he could open his eyes and see Steve look at him. He saw the question forming in his eyes, saw the hesitance behind them, so he tilted his head more and leaned back in, slotting his lips over Steve’s again, trying to coax his mouth open.

He gently nipped Steve’s lower lip and Steve gasped. He took the opportunity to turn the kiss more heated, slipping his tongue inside Steve’s mouth just a bit, coaxing Steve’s tongue out.

He leaned forward then grunted when he almost fell, pulling back and bringing Steve with him, wrapping a strong arm around Steve’s waist and pulling him onto Bucky’s lap.

Steve let out a soft moan at the display of strength, and Bucky pulled away as he tightened his arm around Steve’s waist. “Beautiful,” he murmured, kissing down Steve’s neck. “Goddamn, sweetheart, the things you do to me...”

Steve gasped and fisted a hand in Bucky’s hair. “B-Buck-”

“Mm?” He asked, kissing down the other side of Steve’s neck and across his collarbone.

“Buck,” he tried again, tugging slightly.

Bucky hummed and finally pulled away from Steve’s neck to look him in the eyes. At the sound he made, Steve took his hand out of Bucky’s hair like he’d burned the brunet. “No, sweetheart, good sound,” he promised, catching Steve’s hand and kissing the palm. “Did you want me to stop?”

Steve bit his lip, seemingly unsure. “Never, but... but we’ve gotta be careful.” He took a minute to breathe, looking into Bucky’s eyes, before a smile made its way on his face. “And sweetheart? Really?”

Bucky colored. “You don’t like it?”

Steve put his hands around Bucky’s neck, playing with the short hairs at the nape as he smirked. “I never said that.”

Bucky grinned and leaned in for one more kiss, more chaste this time.

He suddenly moved, pushing Steve off of him, holding him steady until he found his footing on the floor, then standing up and pulling Steve to the center of the room with him. “Dance with me?”

Steve laughed. “You know I can’t dance, Buck.”

“Sure you can,” Bucky said easily. “Anybody can. It might not be _good,_ but...” he trailed off, snickering, as Steve rolled his eyes. “Nah, c’mon, sweetheart, just right here with me, nobody watchin’.”

“Don’t you need music to dance?” Steve asked, though he was already swaying along with Bucky.

“Not always, but we can if you want it.” He pecked Steve’s nose then grinned at him before he started singing. “Someday, when I’m awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight.”

Steve laughed and blushed, lowering his eyes, before Bucky nudged his chin up with his finger and continued singing, looking into his eyes. “You’re lovely, with your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight.”

“It’s barely noon,” Steve whispered, and Bucky chuckled before leaning in for a soft kiss.

It’s impossible to tell, later, how much time they spent swaying in place and kissing. Eventually Steve pulled back with the beginning of a shit-eating grin. “That song... were you actually listening to the lyrics as you sang?”

Bucky hummed. “Only enough to know that it’s all true.”

Steve hummed a few bars before repeating back one of the last lines Bucky had sung. “There is nothing for me but to love you.”

“Oh,” Bucky said quietly. “Well, like I said. It’s all true.”

“Me too, Buck,” Steve assured him, leaning in for a chaste kiss. “But you’re gonna have some convincing to do on the lovely part of it.”

Bucky grinned and wrapped Steve tightly in his arms, spinning them around quickly a couple of times. “I can absolutely do that,” he promised, leaning in for one more kiss that quickly turned into half a dozen. “Again, and again, and again, for as long as you need it.”

”Even if it’s always?”

”Even if it’s always,” he parroted, and leaned in for one more kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did Reasearch (aka about a minute of Googling) and apparently “The Way You Look Tonight” actually came out in 1936. Fred Astaire was the original artist, along with someone else—I don’t remember who but I think it was a woman?—on a musical film. Later, in ‘64 I think? Astaire released an album version of the song. So technically these boys could’ve heard the song. Because in a world where one of them eventually is pumped full of steroids and the other is mind-controlled and they both somehow end up together 70 years in the future... of course it’s these little things that matter. 🤷🏽


	6. Happy Birthday to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s 104th birthday, and the resulting extravaganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how sometimes you’re writing—or rather you wish you were writing—but the words just Will Not Come Out?
> 
> Yeah that was me all day. Which means this short fic took all day to write. But I was Determined to have something for Bucky’s birthday, so here it is!

“Buck,” Steve murmured quietly, petting a hand through his hair. “Bucky, wake up.”

“Wha?” Bucky asked blearily, tipping his head into the petting and squinting at Steve.

“It’s your birthday.”

He stared at Steve for a long second before smiling, closing his eyes, and rolling over closer to Steve.

Steve chuckled. “Bucky?”

“Mm.”

“Not gonna wake up, huh?”

“Hm-mm.”

“Not even if I make you breakfast?”

Bucky frowned and focused on his words. “Jus’ you. Here.”

Well. Steve couldn’t ignore his birthday wish. He slid down on the bed and got his arms around Bucky, who tucked his head onto Steve’s shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered, and Bucky tapped him three times, a way they’d found a long time ago to express their love.

Steve wasn’t tired, but he’d stay right there forever as long as he got to watch Bucky sleep. He was so soft in his sleep, so unaware of the world, because he knew he could be now, knew he was safe.

He muttered in his sleep sometimes, sometimes in different languages, but Steve could always tell if it was a good dream or not.

This time he didn’t dream, or at least didn’t give any outward sign of one. He eventually woke up slowly, body becoming restless. His legs moved back and forth, his fingers clenched and relaxed, and he turned his face into Steve’s shoulder with a deep breath in. He left the barest trace of a kiss on Steve’s shoulder then rolled off of him to stretch. “Thanks for letting me sleep in,” he said softly.

Steve chuckled. “What’m I gonna do, say no to you on your birthday?”

Bucky hummed. “You’ve done worse,” he grinned.

“Shuddup,” Steve murmured, but he grinned too as he rolled over to bracket Bucky’s body with his own. “I love you.”

Bucky smiled and leaned up for a kiss. “I love you, too.”

“How’d I get so lucky?”

“I think you got me confused with you.”

“Nah, I’m definitely the lucky one. You settled for some punk kid who never learned to leave well enough alone.”

“No.” Bucky trapped one of Steve’s legs with his own and pulled, rolling them over until he was on top. He dipped down to press a kiss to Steve’s lips before he kept talking. “I got lucky enough to find someone who cares so much he can’t bear to see someone else hurting.” He began to grin. “You’re right about the punk part, though.”

“Jerk.” Steve grinned. “How about we leave it at we love each other, and go find some breakfast?” He looked over at the clock. “Brunch?”

Bucky laughed and rolled off of him. “Brunch sounds great. French toast?”

“No problem,” Steve promised. “How about I bring you a cup of coffee while you wait?”

Bucky faux-pouted. “What if I want to help and be with you?”

“You mean touch my ass and be in my way?”

“Hey, you said it, not me.”

They both laughed, and Steve leaned in to kiss him once more. “Sure, Buck. Whatever you want.”

“M’kay. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Brunch—which ended up being French toast, eggs, bacon, fruit, coffee, and orange juice that Bucky didn’t help prepare—was a quiet affair, and after they settled on the couch. “Where’s the rest of the team?” Bucky asked, leaning into Steve after grabbing his book.

“I dunno. They must know today is special,” Steve grinned.

Bucky chuckled. “Did you tell them?”

Steve gave him a look. “You really think a tech genius who can hack into anything and find anything, and a superspy who knows everything, wouldn’t tell everyone else?”

“Okay, that’s probably fair,” Bucky allowed. “Does that mean you’re mine until we’re otherwise summoned?”

“I’m always yours,” Steve said, like it was a fact of life. “But yes.”

“Good,” Bucky said, carefully put his book down on the coffee table, plucked Steve’s phone from his hands and put it next to the book, and tackled Steve sideways onto the couch as Steve laughed.

Later, once they’d cooled down and possibly taken a nap—Bucky will deny napping on the same day he slept in—Friday chimed in the ceiling. “I’m terribly sorry to bother you, but Mr. Stark and the rest of the team are requesting your presence for dinner.”

Bucky chuckled and fished his shirt off the floor. “Thanks, Fri. Tell them we’ll be up in fifteen.”

He stretched and looked at Steve. “We should probably shower.”

“Probably,” Steve smirked, sitting up and kissing him. “Together?”

“Together,” Bucky nodded, then held a finger up. “But _only_ showering, okay? No funny business.”

“I promise,” Steve chuckled, grabbing his hand and standing up. “C’mon, we’d better hurry if we want to make it in time.”

They did make it in time, walking in hand-in-hand to Tony’s, “Lovebirds!”

“Hey, Tony,” Bucky chuckled.

“Buckaroo, happy birthday, you don’t look a day over 145.”

“Happy birthday!” Clint yelled from the living room as they walked into the kitchen.

“Thanks!” Bucky called over his shoulder.

Natasha and Bruce were in the kitchen, discussing the sauce. Bucky swiped a metal finger through it and popped it in his mouth before grinning at them. “I think it tastes great.”

They both chuckled and wished him a happy birthday. “Do you have any idea how old you actually are?” Bruce asked curiously.

“Well, I’m 104, as far as how many years it’s been since I was born. But as far as how long I’ve been awake, I’ve got no idea. I’m probably somewhere close to forty.”

“Would you like to find out?” Natasha asked, a worrying gleam in her eye.

He raised a brow at her. “Do you know?”

“Off the top of my head? No. But I can figure it out if you want.”

He smiled and kissed her temple. “How about if you happen to think about it when you’re bored, then go right ahead. But it doesn’t really bother me.”

She laughed. “Fair enough. Alright, go sit at the table, dinner’s ready.”

“Yes, Ma,” he snarked, jumping back before she could smack at him. He grinned at her before walking to the table.

Dinner was spaghetti—“Ah, but it’s special spaghetti,” Natasha had insisted, while Bruce had rolled his eyes. “There’s white wine in the sauce.”—and dessert was brownies and ice cream, candles stuck haphazardly into Bucky’s ice cream, which was on top of his brownie. He grinned as they all sang, then blew them out before taking them out and eating his dessert.

”Presents!” Natasha suggested after, walking to the living room to retrieve hers. “Happy birthday.”

He smiled at her before opening the box to find a brand-new set of throwing knives, stars inscribed on the hilts. He whistled. “Nat, these are beautiful! Thank you.”

”I thought you’d like them,” she smiled.

Clint handed Bucky his bag next. “I’m not any good at it, but I figured you might get some use out of it.”

Bucky pulled out the tissue paper and looked inside, only to laugh and pull out a cookbook. “I’m absolutely going to make every single thing in here. Thanks, Clint.”

Tony was next. “I’ve gotta say, Google was no help when you’re searching what to get an ex-brainwashed assassin who’s now on your team.” He handed Bucky an envelope. “It might seem childish, I don’t know.”

Bucky smiled at him and opened the envelope to pull out four pieces of paper with something scribbled on each of them. “Redeem for one hour of Stark Expo shit,” he read, and laughed at the wording before looking up at Tony. “Seriously? These are great, I love them!”

Bruce smiled and handed him a small, flat box. “This is only partially from me.”

Bucky opened it to see a bracelet made of small beads. He picked it up. “No way,” he breathed, looking up at Bruce. “Kimoyo beads?”

”The very ones,” Bruce nodded. “Shuri and I have been talking. These are the newest version.”

”Damn, and it’s like four in the morning her time. I’ll call her first thing in the morning. Thank you, Bruce.”

Steve smiled at him as he reverently placed the bracelet back in the box. “I don’t have anything quite as special as that,” he said, handing Bucky something wrapped in newspaper.

Bucky laughed. “Be honest, how much of the wrapping was you being sentimental, and how much of it was a fuck-you to everything that happened?”

”About fifty-fifty,” Steve nodded, chuckling.

Bucky unwrapped the newspaper to find one of Steve’s sketchbooks. He looked up in surprise at Steve, who nodded at him to open it.

On the first page was him. Then him and Natasha, sparring, getting ice cream, relaxing in the pool. Him and Clint, playing MarioKart and standing side-by-side in the shooting range.

Him and _everybody,_ doing various things in his day-to-day life with his friends, his family.

He skipped to the end and saw a few of him and Steve, but the one that stuck out to him had a couple eraser shavings stuck to it still. He brushed them off and looked in awe at the picture, at how Steve had managed to get him to look so soft in his sleep, with picture-Steve giving him a look so full of love Bucky could feel it down to his toes.

He closed the sketchbook and immediately turned to pull Steve into a kiss. “I love it,” he whispered.

Natasha cleared her throat and stood. “Shall we play a game?” She asked, spreading her arms as she walked backwards into the living room.

Bucky smiled apologetically and grabbed Steve’s hand. “You guys have fun, but I’m looking forward to a quiet night in.” He looked at Steve. “If that’s okay? You can stay if you want.”

Steve cut him off with a quick kiss. “Hey, I’m followin’ you. Wherever you wanna go, whatever you wanna do, I’m fine with it.”

“Sap,” Bucky grinned, and led him to the elevator.

Once the doors closed, Steve grinned at Bucky. “Alright, now tell me the truth. Did you actually mean a quiet night in?”

“Not at all,” Bucky sent him an answering grin.

“What would you have done if I wanted to stay down here?”

Bucky shrugged. “Probably use one of our toys until I came dry.”

Steve grinned and snagged Bucky’s wrists, squeezing tight. “Excellent plan. Except we’re not using any toys.”

Bucky smirked at Steve. “Happy birthday to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a small thing but I feel like it deserves more recognition than it gets. I’ve used it before; the three taps meaning “I love you.” It’s something a real couple does. I don’t remember exactly where I saw it for the first time, but it was some forum about love languages. One woman had a husband who never told her, in exact words, that he loved her. But then they tried this, and now he “says” it more than she does, enough so to the point where if she taps him three times in his sleep, he’ll tap back.
> 
> I thought it was such a lovely story and something we need to be more aware of. People don’t always say “I love you” the same way every time. 
> 
> Anyways. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, the first chapter of this fic! I hope y’all like it! As always I’m down to talk about any of my babies, I’m down for almost any prompt, and I’m on Pinterest @enbyestrella if y’all want to chat!


End file.
